1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating gyro element, a support structure of the vibrating gyro element, and a gyro sensor used in the detection of an angular velocity.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the gyro sensor having the vibrating gyro element stored in a container is largely used as a manual moving correction of an image pickup device, posture control of a mobile navigation system of a vehicle, etc. using a GPS satellite signal.
For example, a so-called double T-type vibrating gyro element is known as the vibrating gyro element in JP-A-2001-12955 and FIG. 1. In this double T-type vibrating gyro element, a driving vibrating system of about the T-type is arranged in left-right symmetry with respect to a central detecting vibrating system.
In these gyro sensors, there is a request of compactness to improve portability and the degree of freedom of a device design. It is necessary to make the gyro element compact so as to make this gyro sensor compact. With respect to support of the gyro element, a central base portion (gravity center portion) of the gyro element is normally adhered and supported in a substrate, etc. However, as the gyro element is made compact, a problem exists in that a support area with respect to the substrate is also reduced and no strength can be secured when a vibration or an impact is applied. Therefore, for example, as shown in JP-A-2001-12955 (FIG. 4), a structure for extending a support frame out of the base portion and respectively supporting the base portion and the support frame is proposed.
However, in this former gyro element, a detecting vibration is suppressed by supporting the base portion, and detecting sensitivity of the angular velocity is reduced. Further, since the support frame is arranged outside the driving vibrating system and the detecting vibrating system of the gyro element, there is a limit in the compact formation of the gyro element.